Differences
by BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots from different characters' POV. Varied pairings. No flames please!
1. She was the pretty one

**So yeah, this little one shot came when I had too much free time and sugar. Hope ya'll like it. It's from Thalia's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thalia or PJO…I really wish I did though (makes puppy dog eyes)**

**Rick: Nope. Puppy dog eyes don't work on me. **

**Me: Fine. Maybe Chinese water torture will!**

**(Rick runs out of room screaming)**

**Me: I'll take that as a maybe. Start reading!**

Annabeth was the pretty one.

The smart one.

The one that got her prince in shining armor.

My prince turned out to be a traitor in aluminum foil.

I'm the one that has features that are meant to be generic.

Black hair that is meant to blend with shadows and be bypassed.

Dark clothes that are meant to camouflage.

An attitude that is meant to keep people out.

Annabeth was the one that was so sweet and innocent.

She's the one that will have a normal life.

She won't be frozen forever at a day before sixteen.

She'll be able to get married to her prince while I'll be staying the same while my prince is dead.

I was the one that had to spend years of my life as a tree.

I was the one who had to watch my love poison me purposely.

I was the one that had to miss my traitor turn good again.

I was the one that got stuck underneath my evil step-mother's statue.

She was the one that had her adventures.

She's the one that has a boy willing to hold the sky for her.

Mine was willing to fight to the death with me.

I was the one that had to kick him off the cliff.

Annabeth was the one that didn't let anyone down.

I was the one that let everyone down.

I was the one everyone associated with anger.

I was the one that everyone underestimated.

Annabeth was the unique one.

She was the one with beauty and brains.

She was the one with a loving family.

She was also the one that used to be so sweetly ignorant.

She was the one that never had the horrors of an alcoholic mother.

She was the one that was able to remind Luke of who he was.

I was the one that had to listen to him cry beneath my branches.

I was the one that was not able to help.

I was the one that threw away romance.

The one who gave up normal life.

I was the one who would never have the chance to feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside anymore.

I was the one that was cold and hardened.

I was the one that shut everyone out.

The one that yelled at people when they tried to get close.

I was the one that had to baby-sit a band of immortal girls.

I was the one that nearly gave in to the Titans.

I was the one that gave my life for my friends.

One turned out to be a traitor.

He also turned out to be my one and only love.

I was the one that was the black sheep of the Olympians.

But I was also the one that Zeus had praised.

I was the one that Artemis chose as her Lieutenant.

But Annabeth was the pretty one.

* * *

**A/N: This may end up turning into a series of one shots. Depends on how many good reviews I get. So review nicely please! **

* * *


	2. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I'm getting annoyed with all this disclaimer junk so for once and for all…I do NOT own PJO. I'm not gonna keep writing them here so remember, PERCABETHROSE16 DOES NOT OWN PJO!!!!!!! Now start reading!**

**P.S. This chappie in Nico's POV. This one shot is set between TC and BotL.**

I sat in a deserted graveyard. Filled with the remains of the forgotten. Their family members had slowly stopped coming. Wilted flowers and squashed stuffed bears lay on the graves. Inscriptions covered in so much mud that you can't tell what they say anymore. My sister would never have a grave other than that junkyard. Her body would turn to dust and it would never be found. I lost her and now I don't have anything to remember her by except the little Hades figurine. I wouldn't even care if her grave was tiny. I just want some sort of memorial to her. She deserves a large beautiful white marble tomb but Bianca always liked simpler things. She would've just wanted people to remember her as a kind person. But no one could do that. No one really knew her other than me. Percy let her die. He could've stopped her from being heroic. Instead he let her go and get killed. But deep down I knew it wasn't Percy's fault. She would've gone whether he told her not to or not. Slowly I got up and walked over to one of the graves. I took a glance at what was written on it. This was one of the newer graves. It was for a twelve year old girl. I made one simple decision and dusted the dirt off of it. It may not be much but in some way I knew that Bianca would be proud of me. Everyday now, I come back to that little graveyard in New Jersey and clean up all of the graves. It's my way of honoring Bianca. Even if I can't get her a big white marble tomb, I can at least show kindness to others. Just like she would've wanted me to.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…not sure how much I like this chapter. Kinda jumping back and forth. Anyway, I need feedback. Please review!! **

* * *


	3. Meeting

****

A/N: This chappie is in Annabeth's POV. It's about how I think the meeting with Luke went.

* * *

I was working on some history homework when a knock on the door came. I slowly got up from the kitchen table and went to answer it. I was surprised to see Luke standing jus outside my door. He said, "I come in peace." I snorted at the cheesy line that the old Luke would've used. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest in the doorway. I glared at him when he started to explain, "Please help me. Kronos is using me like a stepping stone. I can't do this. I want to run away. Just like the old days. You, me, and Thalia." Obviously Luke hadn't heard the news. I said, "You're missing one big chunk of the puzzle. Thalia has joined the Hunters. She won't be coming back. Did you get that through your evil little brain? And I will never trust you again. Just leave." His face fell and he slowly turned his back to me and left. I regretted that every single second until Kronos was defeated. Maybe I could've kept him from dying. Maybe I could've stopped the war before it started. But now I'll never know.

* * *

**A/N: Ya I know that it's short but what matters is…Is it good?** **Please review!**


	4. 5 things

**

* * *

**

FOURTEENTH STORY!!!! I is happy! …I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I is sad. If you read I'll be happy again!

* * *

Luke.

* * *

There were four things that Luke Castellan never wanted to see or do.

* * *

**I. **_He never wanted to make her cry…but he did._

* * *

Fighting on top of Mt. Tampalais he watched her in regret. It shouldn't be like this. They should be fighting together, not against each other. He taunted her and made fun of her fear of heights. He called her names and ridiculed her parentage. He made fun of her about not choosing to bring down the gods. He was halfway through another insult when he saw that first tear cut it's path down her porcelain face. He had made her cry. He was the one that was supposed to make sure she never felt the need to cry tears of sadness and pain. Things changed and he was the one that made her cry those unwanted tears. He was scared when he saw her expression as she backed him up to the edge of the cliff. He glanced back and saw his army looked very small. He looked back at her and saw that she was crying full force. It pained him to see her in so much agony. He sucked it up and taunted her one last time. He made a grab for her spear and she shoved him off the cliff. In the split second before she was out of sight, he saw her regretful and pained look. He eyes were sad as she watched him fall. He hit the ledge with force. He barely registered the pain. He was remembering her tears. Then it went black.

* * *

**II. **_He never wanted to go this far…but he did._

* * *

After Annabeth slammed the door behind him, he walked to the top of a hill. He surveyed the view and shuddered when he looked at the forbidding mountain in the distance. He remembered a time when he could have turned back. He could have ended it. He could have just remembered Thalia and not nurtured the anger to tear Olympus brick by brick. He could have…he could have done a lot of different things, but he didn't. He betrayed the only family he ever really had. Annabeth was disappointed in him, Percy wanted to gut him like a fish (ignore the pun), and Thalia hated him. Or she hated to love him and loved to hate him…he was never sure with her. He hated that he had taken it this far. He no longer had that burning passion to destroy the Olympians. He now harbored a burning passion to return to the old days. Like when he and Thalia first met. He was entranced by her. He was drawn to her. But that could never happen again. As Annabeth had so eloquently pointed out, Thalia was sworn to celibacy. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**III.** _He never wanted to see her_ _die…but he did._

* * *

Thalia yelled over the noise, "Go with Annabeth! I'll hold them off!" He tried to argue but she turned her back on him and started to attack the onslaught of monsters. Annabeth tugged at his hand and he had to run with her over the boundary. He looked back and saw a _dracanae _deliver a death blow to her. He saw her fall to the ground. Seconds later, a young pine tree sprout from where his best friend had fallen. He would stare at that tree for hours replaying that scene over and over again. It's what fueled his attack on Olympus. He will always remember that scene. Even in the Underworld.

* * *

**IV. **_He never wanted to die without seeing her…but he did._

* * *

Lying in Olympus' throne room he clutched Annabeth's hand. His friend, his little sister. He was relieved to know that she would be protected forever by someone a lot more reliable than himself. He could tell from the way Percy gazed at her. And the way Annabeth gazed at Percy sent a pang through his being. It reminded him of the way that Thalia and him gazed at one another. He coughed and tasted blood. He knew the end was near. He turned to Percy and gave him his last request. His eyes slowly started to droop. His eyes closed for the last time. The last thought on his mind was _**Thalia.**_

* * *

There was one thing that Luke had always wanted to do. He never had enough nerve. And when he did, his chance was gone.

* * *

**V. **_He always wanted to kiss her…but he never did._

* * *

He stood in front of the judges waiting for their judgment. His spirit may have been floating in front of the judges of the dead, but his mind was in the living world. Thinking of a certain black haired, electric blue eyed girl. He had loved her with every fiber of his being. Even when he was a traitor, he still loved her with a passion. The first time he knew that he loved her was in battle. He watched her graceful movements as she defeated one monster after another. As soon as the battle was over, he had to resist the urge to pull her close too him and give her a long sweet kiss. The second time he had to resist the strong urge to kiss her was when he first saw how well she was with Annabeth. The little blonde had been with them only a week and Thalia had already taken to being something like an older sister. She made sure Annabeth always had enough to eat at every meal and made sure that she knew how to use her knife. Luke started to wonder what she would be like with her own children. Their children. He nearly kissed her on top of Half Blood Hill. He never got the chance. The next time he saw her she kicked him off the side of Mt. Tam. As he heard that he was allowed Elysium, he immediately decided for rebirth. He would find Thalia again. He swore to himself that he would if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**A/N: Uhhhh…did you think that was really OOC for Luke? I'm not sure sooo….yeah. -pushes seemingly innocent cookies toward readers- I have cooookiiieeessss! **


	5. 5 things, Thalia

**

* * *

**

**YAY!!! I get free access to the computer!!!! FOREVER!!!! My mom just decided to give me this one!!!! I is happy!! (Cuz I got kicked out of summer school…) This is Thalia's version to 5 things.**

* * *

There were four things that Thalia Grace never wanted to say or do.

* * *

**I. **_She never wanted to fuel his anger…she didn't mean to, but she did._

She was serene. She was the embodiment of peace. This was the best she had felt in…forever. She was happy until she heard sniffling. Her halfway dryad situation gave her the ability to see around her. She looked down and saw a very familiar blonde haired boy sitting with his face buried in his hands. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to be there for him. But she was stuck in a pine tree. Luke looked up and yelled at the sky, "Why? Why did you take her away from me? I will avenge her! I swear I will." He turned to the tree and said, "This is for you, Thalia." Thalia snapped out of her reverie and watched the green smoke curl into the sky. He was gone, but she was sure that she would see him again. Even before Annabeth told her that he was going to try for rebirth, she had a feeling in her gut. She would see Luke Castellan again.

* * *

**II. **_She never wanted to be the daughter of an alcoholic…but she was._

Her cheek stung from where her mother had slapped her. All she had done was ask if she was hungry. She knew that her mother had been drinking again. She usually was somewhat civil to her when she was sober. When she was drunk…she was horrible. Her mother screamed at her some more and hit her again. This time, she fought back. When her mother punched her jaw, she slapped her mother. Natalie Grace was shocked that her daughter would have the nerve to hit her back. Natalie slammed her hand down on her little brat's head. She thought that would end it, but Thalia would not take it anymore. Thalia let out something that sounded like a battle cry and she tackled her drunk mother to the ground. While Natalie was dazed, Thalia ran up the stairs. She wouldn't be there in the morning. Her mother would know nothing other than that her baby girl was gone.

* * *

**III. **_She never wanted to be in love…she didn't have much choice on that._

She gazed at the serene face that lay on the ground. She lightly traced her fingers around the contours of his angelic face. Well, to some it might be just a face, but to her, it was so much more. That face was her home. Wherever he was, she would be at home there. He was her guardian (no matter how annoying she thought it was), her friend, her…her love. As much as she hated to admit it, she was in love with him. She hated the fact that she had a weakness (that she knew of). But, there wasn't much she could do when Aphrodite set a target and let her arrow fly. She was still in love with him as a tree and as a Hunter. She would love him even after death. Aphrodite made sure of that.

* * *

**IV. **_She never wanted him to see her cry…but he did._

He was the root of this. He was the one making her cry. She tried to hide her face but it was too hard. She was defending herself while attacking him. He parried her strikes and reminded her of the master swordsman that she had admired. Now she wished he would just leave her alone. His sword clattered to the hard rock ground. She put her spear's point to his undefended chest and backed him up to the edge of the cliff. She was sure that he could see her sobbing. He taunted her once more and made a grab for her spear. She couldn't stab him, so she kicked his chest. She heard Annabeth cry out in the background but it was too late. Thalia watched Luke fall to the ledge fifty feet below. She regretted the decision, but it had to be made. She finally stopped crying and went to rejoin her friends. No one saw her glance back regretfully and no one heard her prayer to Hades.

* * *

There was one thing that Thalia had always wanted to hear.

* * *

**V. **_She always wanted to hear the words "I love you"…she never did._

She never heard them from her mother. She never heard them from her father. No one has ever said those words to her. Those words could've warmed her heart and made her feel all warm and fuzzy. She had thought that Luke might've said them if things had turned out differently. She thought he loved her too. She thought he would've at least whispered them to her tree. He never did. What she didn't know is that he whispered them when he was dieing. What he didn't know was that she whispered them from underneath Hera's statue and into the green smoke that curled off of his pyre. Those three words were said but never heard.

* * *

**Too OOC for Thalia? Too sappy? Too perfect? I'm hoping that it's the last one! Please review!!!**


	6. The Symphony of Tears

**YAY!!! I just had the urge to YAY!!! Okay…you know that I don't own PJO, I know that I don't PJO, heck, Rick Riordan knows that none of us own PJO. Just read.**

* * *

Thalia.

* * *

Her tears, when they fell, sounded like the percussions. The clashing of the cymbals, the banging of the drums. Her tears were loud. She wasn't programmed to cry. She was programmed to fight. But when she did cry, her tears were heard. She wasn't a loud crier. She was a silent one. She intended to keep her sorrow and misery to herself, but her tears were heard. Just that slight imbalance of chemicals in the atmosphere set people off. They felt a slight nagging in the back of their minds that something was off. Something was wrong. When she joined the Hunters, the feeling was felt more. They were in tune with their eternal sisters. They would feel the imbalance of emotions and try to figure out why that feeling was felt. Thalia would be the base of unhappiness. When she cried, everyone heard.

* * *

Luke.

* * *

His tears were like the string section. The violins would be heard in the background. Like his tears. His tears were there, they were quiet, but they were there. Only Thalia had ever seen him cry. Only she could appreciate the quiet misery. She was the only one that could discern the violins from the rest of the symphony. The only one that actually listened.

* * *

Annabeth.

* * *

Her tears were like the wind section. Soft and barely heard. That light, haunting sound that could be heard if you listened carefully. The sound of flutes and clarinets playing their mournful ballads. Her tears would be heard. In time. Only very few people would listen close enough to hear them soon enough for them to help. Percy, Luke, and Thalia were the only ones that cared enough to try and hear her sad solo being played. Luke lost his talent when he became a traitor. Thalia floated away with the Hunters. Her parents never listened to her ballads. Percy was the only constant listener. He would hold her when she broke. He would piece her back together so she would be able to go on. She was eternally grateful that he never judged. Never criticized her when she would she the broken, hurt side that used to be so carefully guarded. Her tears were heard. Just not listened to…except for Percy.

* * *

Percy.

* * *

His tears were rare. When he cried, it sounded like the piano. The beautiful, hurt sound that would reverberate around the room. Slowly at first. Building up into a crescendo. It would play faster and faster, louder and louder, then suddenly, the tears stopped coming. He had a whole life in front of him. He needed to cry sometimes, but he needed to know when it was enough. He was happy. Annabeth loved him. He loved her. There wasn't much else that he needed.

* * *

Four very different people. Four very different instruments. Alone they were beautiful, haunting sounds. Together, they were a slow, sad symphony. Their tears would soak through the ground and leak into the Underworld. The would hit the ground at the same time and the shade would hear the haunting sound of The Symphony of Tears.

* * *

**A/N: Uhhhh…was that any good. I was listening to some sad symphony and this idea came up. Please review! **


	7. Hero

**

* * *

**

YAY!!!! I got kicked out of summer school!!! And it has NOTHING to do with the fact that I blew up the high school…not that I did… Uhhhh…ignore what I just said. Just to be clear, I used high grade TNT explosives. And I threw in some fireworks! No more school for high schoolers! Anyway, I don't own PJO blah, blah , blah… Just remember. I didn't blow up the high school building from my school. Got it? Good. Now read.

**P.S. Don't own PJO…**

* * *

Ever wonder what it's like to be a hero? Ever want the fame and the glory? Have you ever yearned to have your name remembered forever in history? Go to one of the hero's I am talking about and they'll give their heroism to you in a heartbeat. They know that prices must be paid for fame. But I'll let you decide whether or not you want to be a hero of that sort.

* * *

Percy.

He had it heaped upon his shoulders when he thought that his mother had died. I must say, he handled it very well. He didn't throw a tantrum and didn't say no. He sucked it up and took on the responsibility. He made friends with the right people and saved the right things. He made tough decisions and gave up a lot. He did get his happily after, but then again, he was a unique case. He could have gotten his happy ever after with Calypso. He chose a mortal love over immortal bliss. If you look at it from his perspective, it may have been a better choice. It would have hurt him considerably if he lived whilst Annabeth, Grover, and Nico died. He most likely would have been driven mad. He chose to come and face up to what had been placed upon his shoulders. He saved the world, got the girl, and lived happily ever after. This might not have been the best persuasive choice…lets move on to someone else.

* * *

Nico.

He lost his mother, his sister, his childhood to the gods. He left behind happiness, innocence, and all hopes of being semi normal when he attempted to kill Percy, our hero. Yes, I said kill. But as you probably noticed, I also said _attempted._ Percy obviously wasn't killed. Nico is the more complex hero. Or technically, he was the hero's sidekick. He had the struggle of wanting to give in to the urge to kill our hero whilst he was trying to stay good. Lesson here: Emotional turmoil=bad.

* * *

Thalia.

She died as a hero. She died saving her friends. One turned out to be a traitor. She gave up her life and her future to protect a traitor. Now, would you do that? That is the kind of determination and loyalty that is required to become a real hero. If you can't imagine yourself doing that, give up the dream. Seriously, if you can't see yourself giving your life up for a friend, then you're not fit to be a real hero. Thalia has given us proof that a hero's life is usually filled with sorrow and inner turmoil. When Thalia came back to life, she was confronted with the fact that she was no longer the golden child. She was no longer 'the Chosen one', no longer the prophecy child. She faced the fact that Annabeth was no longer her little sister, but more like her friend. They were nearly the same age. She had a new cousin, her best friend was evil, and she was only fifteen. She was supposed to be eighteen. She should have been starting college but she hadn't even finished high school. She had nearly given in to the temptation of ruling the world along side Kronos and Luke. She would've been reunited with her love. Her friends doused her in water to get her to snap out of it. She could have been a villain, but she gave up power to help save the world. When she was given the chance to become Lieutenant to Artemis, she said yes. She gave up aging, love, and real life. When the final battle cam around, she came without being called. She knew her friends would need her and she came. She sacrificed her last chance to see her lover/enemy to save her friends again. Unless you can be that selfless, you can't be a real hero.

* * *

Annabeth.

She thought she had had things all planned out. She would become a world renowned architect and she would have her mother's approval. She didn't plan on falling in love with the one person her mother absolutely hated. She had planned to go on a quest, become a hero, have her name remembered forever, and buy a nice home in the suburbs. Okay, I was kidding about the suburb thing. That changed when Percy (our present hero) came in and screwed things up. Annabeth was the brains, the beauty, and the courage. She matched Percy blow for blow against the Titans. She intercepted knife that could've killed Percy. She was the only one that knew his weak point. She was the one that Percy came back for. She played the damsel in distress in many situations with Percy. Ah…don't tell her I said that. She also held the sky on her shoulders. She was the one that got Luke to turn good again. She had the determination to follow Percy where ever he might have roamed. She was the reason he turned down immortality twice. She had that whole heroine thing going for her, but then by Percy telling her his weak spot, she proved to be one of the best friends that a hero could have. She proved herself worthy of his trust and saved his butt more than once. If you can't show that kind of trust, courage, wit, and loyalty, then you need to take a few pages from Annabeth's book.

* * *

Grover.

The sidekick. He always was the timid one. He was the one that would suggest Maine as the quest destination. Underneath the shyness, he was a true hero. He has rescued many demi gods from monsters. He might not have always been successful, but still. He searched for Pan and found what no other satyr has. He accompanied Annabeth and Percy on their adventures. He braved his fear of Cyclops and traveled with Tyson. He was the one who organized the naiads, nymphs, nerieds, and satyrs. He fought along side his friends and became a member of…whatever that special group is. He proves that if you don't take charge sometimes, then you can't be a hero. If you can't brave your fears, you can't be a hero. If you can't trust, then you have nothing.

* * *

Clarisse.

She may come off aggressive, but that's her default programming. She didn't really have a choice on that one. She proved to be a true hero when she nursed Chris back to health. She proved it when she befriended Silena, when she slayed the Kraken. She has proved herself worthy of heroism many times over whether you like it or not. No matter what you think about her, or your personal feeling towards her, you have to admit that she has shown compassion and loyalty to those that she calls friends. She may have seemed angry stubborn, but that was her pride getting hurt…and she was trying to impress Ares. If you can't see yourself showing the soft side every once and a while, then you have no chance.

* * *

Beckendorf.

He sacrificed his life to save Percy's and to give them a chance at winning the war. He planted the Greek fire and set it off. He got Percy to dive off the side of the ship and leave him so that our hero would live. He showed immense determination and resourcefulness. Percy would not have had a chance at survival if he had not given up everything. He resides in Elysium with the rest of the great heroes. Can't see yourself in Elysium? Then I can't see you as a hero.

* * *

Luke.

He was the hero in the end. He killed himself to save the world. He gave up love and life. He was a traitor that turned good. He let Annabeth's words sink into him. He died for Thalia. He knew that she wouldn't love him for the power, but for the compassion. He would be saving thousands of lives that Thalia would surely appreciate. He did the right thing. He killed himself for the greater good. I believe that that is a big part of heroism. You can't see yourself in that position? Then let go of the hero dream.

* * *

Silena.

She was a spy. We have to accept that. She betrayed them, but died for them. She let herself die as a repent for her misdeeds. Her sacrifice was for forgiveness. Only a true hero would be humble enough to realize that they made a mistake and beg for forgiveness. If you are too proud then you have no chance.

* * *

I have given you different perspectives on heroism. How do I know this?

...I am one of them. You never heard about me and you never will. I will not tell you my name, but listen to my warning. Heroism comes with responsibility. Fame comes with struggle. Happiness goes hand in hand with angst. You must fight to remain at the top. It's a bloody struggle you must endure. Do not choose the path of a hero. It won't turn out the way you expect. Just look to the heroes of present day. Young children that are reading this. I know that you all dream of fame and fortune. You dream of becoming powerful. I beg you, do not choose this life. You will regret it.

* * *

**I just went through about half a sleeve of Oreos so if its no good blame sugar. Please review!**


End file.
